yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Quest for Canterlot
Quest for Canterlot is the first movie in Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends must seek out The Warriors of Virtue: Yun, the Warrior of Water (Virtue of Benevolence), Lai, the Warrior of Wood (Virtue of Order), Yee, the Warrior of Metal (Virtue of Righteousness), Tsun, the Warrior of Earth (Virtue of Loyalty) and Chi, the Warrior of Fire (Virtue of Wisdom) as they'll use the Forces of Nature to save Canterlot from the wrath of Shen, Kai the Collector and Tai Lung with a help from their new friends, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Hurricane Cloud's cousin, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse and Time Line. Plot The Opening Scene/Shifu's dream The film opens with Shifu dreaming while focusing his inner peace, He dreamed of Tai Lung's return along with Shen and Kai the Collector. Then he woke up, It was only an illusion as he looked up at Skylands and Equestria. Meanwhile, Johnson and Hermione was getting the Polar Express and Hogwarts Express ready to head for Skylands ring their daughter, Jennifer, Hooves, Moon Dancer and Caramal's daughter, Moon Shoes, Silver Shill and Coco Pommel's daughter, Silver Fashion, Thunderlane and Midnight Storm's son, Rainbow Dash, Lightning Storm, Rumble, Scootaloo, Soarin and Spitfire's nephew and Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam and Hurricane Cloud's cousin, Thunder Storm, Fancypants and Fleur De Lis' son, Dollar Fancy, Stellar Eclipse and Night Lark's daughter, Midnight Eclipse and Dr. Hooves and Sassy Saddle's son, Time Line. That way, They'll become a part of Pincess Yuna's alliance because Ford Pines chose them. Meanwhile at Skylands, Princess Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 for something more to discover when some new friends arrived. Shen, Kai and Tai Lung are Back/The Mane Council Meanwhile, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai were broken free from Tartarus by Fenghuang, The Wu Sisters: Su, Wing and Wan, Scorpion, Tong Fo, Temutai, Hundun and Fu-Xi. They plan to steal the Journals to free Bill Cipher, So they can gain control of Skylands, Equestria, The Valley of Peace and all of China. Back in Skylands, Yuna and her friends showed their Journals to their new friends and gave their word ensure that no evil hands will take them. Then, Hugo, Flynn and Cali take them for a tour around Skylands and see the weapons like the Sword of Sanctuary, Mabel's grappling hook, The Height Crystal Flashlight and the Sphire of Chima. Just then, There was a gathering of the Skylanders with Master Eon taking charge. Yuna was honored to be served by their loyalty. At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, Starlight, Moon Dancer, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha discovered a great danger coming far away in the mountains. The Dark Masters captures Jennifer's Parents/Trapping the Mane Council Back in Skylands, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai were causing a havoc. They captured Johnson and Hermonie and trapped Twilight, Trixie, Sunset, Starlight, Cornelia, Petunia, Georgina and Samantha in the frozen crystal ball. Then, The foals, Dipper and Mabel had to escape from the villains. Kai tries to grab the Journals, But he got hit by a tree branch out of nowhere. The foals, Dipper and Mabel made it safe at a far distance. They told Ford Pines and Doc Emmett Brown that the Roylties are captured, And with Johnson and Hermonie held hostage. Ford told Yuna, her friends, Dipper and Mabel that there are 5 Amulets of the greatest warriors of all, They were called the Warriors of Virtue. Doc gave the foals a map to their locations, But Dipper asks for what transportation to get them there. But, Ford told Train that he, the Night Express, the S.S. Full Moon, the Mystery Cart, the Flying Ford Angela and The Night Bus are all the transportations they'll need on their quest. Train agreed that he volunteered to take Yuna and all of her friends first. And so, The foals, Dipper and Mabel got their bags, weapons and the Journals ready for their ultimate journey to find the Warriors of Virtue. Doc Brown and Ford's warning message/Getting help from Po and the Furious Five And so, the foals, Dipper and Mabel set off on their Journey, They start at the Valley of Peace. While traveling, Jennifer was worried about not seeing her parents again. But, Dipper cheers her up and keeping her faith up, That made her feel better. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Princess Luna sees Hedwig delivering a warning message as Princess Celestia came, It was from Ford and Doc Brown. So, They set off to meet them soon. Back with our heroes, They parked their vehicles and set up camp for a night as they met up with Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis and asked for their help as the agreed. Seeking the Warriors of Virtue/Jennifer pleading for their help The next day, They searched through the forest for the Warriors. Then, Yuna was researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 to learn more about the Five Elemental Amulets of Earth, Fire, Metal, Wood and Water. Suddenly, There was an ambush from the Wu Sisters, Temutai and Hundun. Just as they surrounded them, A group of five hooded strangers rescued them and faught them back as they retreated. After the rescue, The five strangers took off their hoods and turned out the be the Warriors of Virtue: Yun, the Warrior of Water and Virtue of Benevolence, Lai, the Warrior of Wood and Virtue of Order, Yee, the Warrior of Metal and Virtue of Righteousness, Tsun, the Warrior of Earth and Virtue of Loyalty, and Chi, the Warrior of Fire and Virtue of Wisdom. Jennifer was glad to see them, She pleaded desperately for their help. Yun asked why for their help, Yuna, her friends, Dipper and Mabel showed them proof about the Water, Wood, Earth, Metal and Fire Amulets. At last, They agreed to help them. Soon, They slide down the icy as they stopped near an edge of steep cliff of the Himalayas. Pound Cake and Dipper discovered the very deep caravan, Pumpkin Cake and Mabel followed them to investigate it. Inside the cave, Tai Lung came out of nowhere and captured Jennifer. Shifu vs. Tai Lung/Shifu was gone forever/In the Lava Place: The First Amulet Later, The foals went to find Jennifer. But they discovered footprints in the snow, Classified uses his tracking device. Nimbly came with Falcon as he told the foals that he know where Jennifer is and they followed him. At the evil lair, Tai Lung brought her to Shen. Jennifer refuse to tell them where the amulets are hiding, Shen totures her by giving her a few scars on her. But, Rescue came when Po and the Five distract th villains. Sunlight unlock the cage for Jennifer with his magic, She got out just in time. As our heroes escape, They reached the cliff and Tai Lung had them cornered. But, Shifu showed up and fought him off. Shifu was stuck on the cliff and Kai cuts it off. Shifu fell to the bottom, Unknowing he survived the falls. The foals got back into the vehicles and took off, They follow the map to find the first amulet of the Warriors of Virtue. Yuna was determined and tell her friends that they're gonna save the world, They stood with her and agreed. In the volcano, the foals wonders how to cross a narrow bridge to get to the other side and get the Amulet of Fire for Chi, And so they got into th bridge carefully. After crossing the bridge, The foals found the Amulet of Fire, It has the hologram of Chi. It shows Chi's fighting abilities as the Warrior of Fire and the Virtue of Wisdom, Yuna reached the Amulet. But, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai showed up and tried to take it. Mabel hands them the fake map over and keeps the real one a secret, Yuna threw the Amulet to Chi. The bridge collapses and the foals are trapped from the other side, Chi uses his move to become one with fire. Dipper has Ford's invention, The Manet Gun and got the earth pony foals to safety with the amulet as the young unicorn use their magic and the young pegasi and alicorns flew over and make their escape. Four more Amulets to find/Yun tells Yuna and her friends the warriors past Meanwhile, Princess Luna had a bad nightmare/vision about the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher returning. The foals banished to Tartarus, And Armageddon and Weirdmageddon spreading. She woke up when Hiro, Ford, Sensei Garmadon and the rest of the Mentors and the Dipper Clones came to see what's the matter. Back with the foals, Yun explained the warriors past to Yuna and their friends. The foals began their very own research on the Journals. Just then, They found where to find the next three amulets. That night, The foals were up all night gazing at the stars with Tsun watching over them. Yuna was worried about Jennifer, She was only thinking about her parents. So, She decided to keep her in good company. Jennifer explained that if anything happens to them, She wouldn't know what to do. So, Yuna made a promise to help a friend in need. Meeting Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council/Avoiding Booby Traps In the Forest/The Next Three Amulets Through the Water Falls/The Last Amulet is found One Epic Train Chase/Opening the Portal to Tartarus and free Bill Cipher The Final Battle/Five Elemental Virtues Yuna, Jennifer, Hooves and Flurry Heart vs Bill, Shen, Kai and Tai Lung Canterlot is saved/Shifu's back Welcoming some new friends/The Ending with a new beginning Trivia *????, ???? and ???? guest star in this film. *This movie is a mixture of Quest for Camelot and Doogal. *This movie takes place after Princess Yuna of Skylands. *This is how Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse and Time Line makes their debuts. *The Warriors of Virtue became Jennifer's Guardians in the end of this movie. *La Muerte served as the narrator. *The Minion Trio (Kevin, Stuart and Bob) are revealed to be Dollar Fancy's Minion Pals after their rescue from Kai the Collector. *This is when Dipper and Mabel receives their own Lightsabers. Songs #'Universal Fanfare' - The Minions #Music Score - Main Titles (from Doogal) #'Magic' - Pilot #'United We Stand' - Skylanders #'If I Didn't Have You' (by Devon and Cornwall) - ???? and ???? # #Music Score - Train's Back (from Doogal) (when ) # # # # # Scenes #The Opening Scene/Shifu's dream #Shen, Kai and Tai Lung are Back/The Mane Council #The Dark Masters captures Jennifer's Parents/Trapping the Mane Council #Doc Brown and Ford's warning message/Getting help from Po and the Furious Five #Seeking the Warriors of Virtue/Jennifer pleading for their help # Shifu vs. Tai Lung/Shifu was gone forever/In the Lava Place: The First Amulet #Four more Diamonds to find/Yun tells Yuna and her friends the warriors past #Meeting Cheng Ru and the Kung Fu Council/Avoiding Booby Traps #In the Forest/The Next Three Diamonds #Through the Water Falls/The Last Diamond is found #One Epic Train Chase/Opening the Portal to Tartarus and free Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family #The Final Battle/Five Elemental Virtues #Yuna, Jennifer, Hooves and Flurry Heart vs Bill, Shen, Kai and Tai Lung #Canterlot is saved/Shifu's back #Welcoming some new friends/The Ending with a new beginning Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225